After work hours
by TeaLogic
Summary: Elena decides life is too short to wait around for your boss. Crazy post AC ElenaXTseng Pairing!
1. Extra Work

**Ye God's! I have a huuuuuuuge MATHS exam tomorrow!!!!!! What the hell did I do to deserve this!?!? Oh my goodness! MwaHahA! Okay…. Good now.**

**Inspired by Natasha Bedingfield's **_I wanna have your babies. _**Odd inspiration. But yeah…. This is me y'know XD**

**Legal stuff: **_Guys, you know I don't! I truly DO NOT OWN Square-Enix! I don't own the programme 24 either; I think that's Sky-Ones property._

_Written By _**L**_e_x**h**_e_n

* * *

"Haha! You have to stay behind yo'!"

"Reno, one more word…."

"Hahaha! Imagine! Will I'm partyin' your stuck-"

"Reno! I'm warning you!"

"-In here! Aw well, at least ya have ya hot hunk to-"

But unfortunately, poor Reno didn't have much more to say after that. Maybe it was because Elena had taken out her loaded gun from her top drawer of her desk and pointed it directly at the redhead.

"You wanna finish that sentence Reno?"

"You don't have the heart to yo'!" replied the redhead with a cocky grin. "Save your luvin' for Tseng!"

Oh, she was close, _so_ close to pulling that trigger. Reno wouldn't be laughing if his insides where spilling out all over the place now would he?

"Ya hate me Laney?"

"A bit obvious…. And _don't _call me _Laney_"

Oh she hated that _fond_ nickname. Reno started calling her that ages ago. She didn't mind at first. But now everyone had seemed to take up on that as well. She had politely told them to shut up, and they followed. But Reno seemed to fall on _deaf ears_.

"Okay Lane-"

"-It looks like someone finally has the common sense to do something I wished I did long ago…."

Rufus had walked into the office. Smartly dressed in that impossibly dirt free white suit. His sharp blue eyes darting back from the pissed off Elena with a loaded gun to the cocky redhead who was staring at it, quickly assessing the situation. Of course, the way Rufus' always handled explosive things was to come back with a very sarcastic comment, which normally fired things up even more.

"Aw, c'mon Ruffie! Wouldya really wanna bust me up yo'?"

"…. Looks like Elena would love to at the moment" He looked around the small office (Well, it wasn't small, but of you add three desks and a whole _load_ of boring office equipment….). "Where's Rude?"

"He left early today yo'. I'm free to clear off as well. But poor lil' Laney here…."

"Shut it Reno"

"Oooh touchy, touchy! And here ya though spendin' a lil' extra time with Tseng would make her all happy!"

Rufus stepped in just in time

"Elena, I would lower that gun in case you _do_ shoot Reno. And I know that would be a blessing to us all. But that mean a hell of a lot of paperwork left for me" Advised Rufus upon seeing Elena's outraged face.

With some effort, Elena slowly lowered the gun. Then put it back into her top drawer, scowled at Reno, then turned back to her computer, typing furiously. The redhead smiled mischievously.

"Y'know, Rude pulled that trick on me a few days ago yo'"

"I can't blame him Reno," replied Rufus. He turned on his heel and walked smartly out the door. The buggar would probably be going to the 85th floor of the ShinRa building, where he would relax in his ever-so-posh-and-swanky office.

"_Lucky bastard_" Elena muttered under her breath.

"Well, see ya yo'! Have 'fun' with Tseng!" And before Elena could reply, Reno made haste and skipped out the door.

"_Cocky bastard_" Elena muttered under breath once more. It seemed the keys on the keyboard might not last much longer if she continued to type as hard as she was at the moment. Why the hell did Tseng decide to keep _her_ behind? She had done_ all _of her paperwork since that whole Kadaj and co. thing. Did she have to remind her that Reno had yet to even _start_ his?

_Why the hell doesn't he even __look__ at me anymore?!?! Have I become that much of an annoyance? _

She thought she'd done well on the whole 'crush with Tseng thing'. Believe it or not, Elena had learned to actually _get over him_. After being taken and tortured by Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz, She realised that hanging with your boss and having a crush on him at the same time…. _got you absolutely nowhere. _Tseng seemed to be relived at the fact that she now didn't hang on to his every word. Or call him over and over again. In fact, they rarely said two words to each other. He walked around and acted like the boss, while she did her job as a Turk.

She was fine with this new relationship. But now, Tseng had started to get just a little too cold….

Half an hour slowly passed by. And the only to be heard was angry typing and Elena muttering terrible words under breath. Half of her wanted to get out her gun and shoot at the computer, but the other, much bigger half wanted her to throw the blessed machine right out the window.

"Good evening Elena"

_Tseng finally bothered to turn up._

"…. Evening Sir…."

"You found the files, I expect?"

_Oh, __such__ a formal greeting._

"…. Yes, Sir."

"Very well, carry on then."

He went over to the desk next to her, switched on the computer and began his work. Soon, the rhythmic typing of Tseng's keyboard joined Elena's. Both working in silence, Elena was getting more riled by the minute.

"_Bastard_" She quietly mumbled under her breath. Here she was. Cancelling her relaxing evening (preferably eating her favourite strawberry ice-cream and watching _24_), to be with her work-obsessed boss.

She looked at her watch. _19:08_

Tonight was gunna be a looooooong night.

* * *

Go _on_ you idiot! Say something! 

But he couldn't quiet bring himself to even bring up a civil conversation. If he was honest, the hard-ass boss was actually _scared _of Elena. And it wasn't to do with the fact that she was positively pounding the _shit _out of her keyboard.

Well, maybe a little….

It was just her. Her attitude had totally changed. After they were both taken by Kadaj and company. She had not been an easy hostage. She had kicked, screamed, sworn, and basically caused hell during their torture. On the whole, Tseng was impressed. Even though they were both tortured for days, not one single bit of important info had spilled from her lips. But more importantly, Tseng learned that Elena could cause just as much mayhem as Reno. That was something he had never seen before. But the aftermath was even more surprising. Elena had gotten cockier and more responsive. The quiet Elena would just normally nod and then do as she's told, but this new Elena would give you a cheeky smile and then chat to you. She would even talk about pointless things, such as strawberry ice cream.

What could possibly be even _scarier_?

Tseng _liked_ this new Elena!

He had to admit, his thoughts would often drift to Elena. They were not irritating thoughts but funny, heart lifting ones. He needed those thoughts of her when in the middle of a huge paperwork job.

But Tseng had yet to figure out this new Elena. Or what to say to her, because of this, Tseng had yet to start a more…. personal, conversation.

But, he had a feeling that a suitible conversation wouldn't start today...

* * *

**Oh ye Gods, **

**Later you guys, I'll see all your flames after this horrendous test. It might just cheer me up XD **


	2. Broken Glass

**Legal Stuff: **_I don't own Square-Enix. Nuff said…. XD_

_Written by _**L**_e_x**h**_e_**n**

* * *

_Something has got to give!_

It was the third night. The third fucking night she had been in a cramped office doing pointless and time wasting paperwork.

And all because _Tseng_ wanted her to. Out all the flunkies who never did and paperwork whatsoever, (Reno was the first name that came to mind) he, of all people, would pick Elena to stay behind.

Yet, she let him. Being a sap and let him keep her behind. Why? God she didn't know. She should have told him to stick his paperwork up where the sun don't shine. Not miserably being made to fork out for a new keyboard because the key F5 had broken after two nights of angry typing. Not being made to miss getting a decent night sleep because she came home so late. She even had to bin her ice cream because she hadn't had a chance to eat it. When she looked in the mirror this morning, she actually saw that she had _dark circles_ underneath her eyes. No female Turk should have _dark_ _circles_ underneath her eyes. It was far too _unattractive._

_Unattractive for whom?_

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut UP!_

This anger caused her to bang her fist on the table. The sliver photo frame slipped off the edge of her desk and fell onto the floor, causing the glass to shatter.

"Shit! That was expensive!" she muttered to herself. It was one her best photo frames, Solid silver with tiny pink and blue jewels around the edge. The photo wasn't all that bad either. It was of last summer's Turk holiday at Ibiza. Rufus had booked a fancy dinner for all Turks at a posh hotel, then a picture was taken of them all looking divine in super expensive outfits. Elena had busted her bank account due to the cost of her silver evening dress but hey, she didn't complain. It earned her some super sexy male dancing partners later on that night. And maybe the odd stolen kiss at the end. Though she couldn't quite remember, _champagne_ paid a big part in it.

They were all holding a tiny glass of pink champagne themselves in the photo. Stood out in a long line, all raising their glasses. Rufus was in the middle of them all. Elena blinked at the picture dumbfounded. Then she realised what great blackmail she had in her hands. Rufus was _smiling. _A real, proper, happy _smile._

_Remind me to show that to Rufus next time he's being a miserable git._

She looked at the four Turks who were the closest to him. One was of course her, who was on his left; on Rufus' right was Reno with Rude next to him. Next to Elena, was Tseng. His hand was on her shoulder and he was half smiling. Elena saw herself smiling, like she was in heaven.

_Oh God, that's because Tseng had his hand on my shoulder!_

Elena shut her eyes in embarrassment. She really hadn't realised what an idiot she had been over the years. The way she hoped Tseng might of realised what she felt about him, and the hope that he might just feel the same….

But really, he had only been annoyed by Elena's actions. She felt a redness come to her cheeks.

_Shut it. You're over him now. You're much happier for it._

True. She hadn't been like this since she joined the Turks. She wasn't the butt of everyone's jokes anymore. Well, apart from Reno's.

She slowly put the photo frame flat on her desk. Maybe it was time to change the photo. Or just bin the whole thing all together. Yeah, she might do that. She looked at the clock on her computer. _20:34_

_Fuck, he's even later than usual! _

Screwing all presence of paperwork. Elena opened up Spider solitaire on her computer. She sucked at this game. And had yet to win a full game without pressing the help key. She didn't bother to notice where she was moving the mouse. She was too full of angry thoughts.

_You're like his slave aren't you? You do as he commands. _

_He's my boss. I should do, as I'm ordered, just like the rest of the Turks._

_You don't see him keeping Rude or Reno behind after hours for three nights straight!_

_Oh that is it! He asks me to stay behind tomorrow…. I'm refusing. _

_You gunna follow that through?_

"Evening Elena"

Pressing the escape key quicker than you can say "_Deal_", Elena returned to type boring reports on pointless upcoming missions. Not one had caught her eye. Though she had a feeling she would be taking part in almost all of them.

"Good evening…. "

_Annoying asshole!_

"…. Sir"

"Continue what your were doing, thank you"

It was utter silence apart from typing once again. Elena pondered about the reasons Tseng would have to keep her behind for the third night in a row. At first, she thought it was because he though she was highly efficient and reliable. But after a few minuets those proud ideas had died. And she figured out that he kept her behind because she had no life. And the fact that he was her boss just helped everything.

She hated to admit it. He had a point if that was the reason…. She did have no life. She was either at work or at home.

_Well that's all going to change. _

**A few hours later that are far too boring to write about:**

The clock showed _23:45. _Elena's eyes felt like they were being fried alive by the computer screen. She had long abandoned work and restarted her game. But this time, she was using the keyboard so Tseng wouldn't suspect. She doubted he would anyway. He hadn't once looked in her direction and she was too stubborn to bring up conversation.

_I can't believe that's happened for three fucking nights running._

"That will do for tonight Elena" came a tired voice from the other side of the room.

_For tonight? Don't tell me he isn't suggesting...?!?!_

"Sir…. Will I have to come back, tomorrow night?"

_Say no! For fucks sake, say **NO!**_

"…. Yes Elena."

_He not even looking at me. Still staring at his fucking computer screen!_

"Well I'm afraid I can't make it tomorrow night Sir…." Said an angry Elena through clenched teeth.

"Why is that?" Tseng rounded on her

"I have plans to meet up with a few old friends at Seventh heaven tomorrow night" she lied quickly. Hastily packing up her things and switching off her computer.

"Tough" He replied coldly. "Cancel them, orders are _orders"_

Something inside Elena snapped.

"Well _you _and your _orders _can go to _hell_. For _three_ fucking nights I've been here!"

Elena clapped her hands over mouth but then quickly withdrew them again. Tseng had frozen, yet still staring at his computer screen.

_Oh. Damn. I just got myself **fired.** _

Practically bolting for the door, Elena wrenched it open, all set to run right out of the ShinRa building before she burst out into laughter, or tears. Or both! But she had to say something before she did any of that.

"Good night, _Sir_"

* * *

Tseng watched out of the corner of his eye as he saw Elena run out of the office. He thought he heard her mutter something but he didn't care all that much. He was more bothered that he had just made an ass of himself. Well, Elena did that for him. God, he felt like an idiot. He should have known better than to keep the Turk after hours for three nights running. Tseng thought he deserved that shouting from Elena. 

He needed a better plan. He hadn't attracted Elena's attention at all. He had only made her angrier.

That…. was _not_ good.

How would he know? Tseng hadn't been interested in any women since Aeris. He didn't want to be interested. His Turks were his main priority, always has been, always will be.

He needed to relax more often. A _lot_ more often.

But first he needed to make it up to Elena. He had been unfair to her. He would have to give up on hoping she would realise that he finally liked her. But he knew he had been too late. She had given up on _him._

He walked over to her desk. Feeling nosey and reckless. He grabbed the top-drawer handle. Amusingly wondering what kinda deep shit he'd be in if Elena was to return and find out that her boss was going through her desk, and what _punishment_ he would receive. Tseng went through Reno's desk regularly, but he had good reason to.

He opened the drawer. A small chuckle escaped him as he saw the gun staring out at him.

_Yep, that's the exact punishment I'd get from Elena these days._

He didn't find anything remotely interesting. Apart from a rather large box of strawberry cream chocolates at the very bottom drawer of her desk. He didn't want to get her more chocolates, even if she had given up on him. He wanted to get her some unique and out of the ordinary.

He was about to walk away when his eye caught a photo frame laying flat on her desk. He picked it up. It was quite a handsome photo frame. Solid silver. Yet the glass was broken. She must have broken it at some point. Shame, it was nice.

The idea came to him. It was cheesy, but surely she'd want it _repaired_?

* * *

**Just for the record, I'm munching on strawberry chocolates right now XD**


	3. First day off

**Howdy yo! **

**Legal Stuff: **_Its bad enough that I don't own Square-Enix. Don't you think it's horrible that I have to repeat it?_

_Written by _**L**_e_x**h**_e_n

* * *

It was 05:59. Exactly one minute before an annoying ringing sound would echo throughout the rather stylish bedroom that looked like it was copied straight from an interior designers magazine. If it was any other day. Within one minute an arm would extend from the double bed set against the wall facing the window, smartly turn off the alarm clock before getting up to have a shower and start the day. 

If it was any other day.

Well, it wasn't. When one minute passed and the alarm clock rang its rather loud sound, who-ever was sleeping woke up, a hand shot from under the duvet, snatched the alarm clock and flung it hard towards the window. And because the person who was under the duvet had a very good aim, it slotted right through the tiny opening of the window used for letting air in. It shattered on the pavement outside in the street, probably scaring the hell out of anyone near by (Not that anyone should be walking the streets at near 6 in the morning! Are they **MAD**?!?!).

Elena didn't care about the disruption she could be making outside her house. She merely turned over from under the duvet and went back to sleep.

Now, try at time like _10:06_ and you catch a glimpse of this new rebellious Elena.

She was in her kitchen (which again, looked it was copied from spoons to cupboard handles in a stylish kitchen magazine) in her black pyjamas, munching on blackberry pop tarts. On a normal day she wouldn't touch blackberry pop tarts. She hated such sugary things in the morning. She would have had fruit instead. But today was not a normal day, so she had though _Fuck It. _

Pouring a glass of orange juice with one hand and the T.V remote in the other. Elena leaned over her breakfast counter to get a better look at the programmes on the T.V in her living room. She flicked through all 75 channels over and over again until she decided there was nothing but shit on.

It was the first time she had an entire day off, yet she had no idea what to do.

And to prove its point, the glass of orange juice over flowed due to her lack of attention. Elena took an extra long time clearing it up so that when she had finally finished breakfast, it was near half past.

_I've got to do something! I can't have days like these! _

But...

She was _not _going to ShinRa, that was stubbornness telling her so, and Elena rightly agreed with it. But she had to do something; otherwise she would end up killing somebody out of bordem. Tseng at the moment was at the very top of her hit list.

_Serves him right! He made me say that! _

Chucking her glass into the sink, she pondered about what Tseng was thinking right now. Probably plans about the next missions coming up, she knew about them of course: she had spent three nights writing about them.

_Like he would think about me. Probably looking for a new pretty assistant._

Elena kicked the kitchen cupboard that was next to her. She should have left more of a mark when she got herself fired. All she really did was shout at him. She could have done something real memorable, such as…. err….

_Kicking him?_

Maybe not….

What _was_ he doing? Shouldn't he be wondering what _she_ was doing? It wasn't very professional for him not to call his now fired Turk and wonder who the hell she was shouting at him like that, _not_ very _professional_ at all.

As if she had predicted it, the phone rang. She ran to it, taking a deep breath before picking it up.

"Hello? Elena speaking"

"_Where the hell are ya yo'?"_

"Reno?"

That wasn't right, Tseng was supposed to call her!

"_No, it's the shit annoying call sales company…. Of course its me yo'!"_

"Why are you calling?"

_"Oh, well, s'cuse me for ringing up and carin' about ya. Why ain't ya here where ya should be?"_

Elena felt a tiny twinge of guilt. Maybe it wasn't so bad of Reno to call her. Especially since it didn't look like Tseng cared.

"Reno…. I was fired"

Elena made sure to hold the hold at least a metre away from her ears.

"_WHAT?! What the fuck? What the HELL are you on?"_

"Nothing Reno" Replied Elena calmly after putting the phone back next to her ear

"_Then, what the FUCK is Tseng on yo'?"_

Elena giggled. "I don't know Reno, what have you been giving him?"

"_Nothing yo'! Right, you have the day off, I'm gunna speak to Tseng!"_

"No Reno! Leave it! I'm glad I was fired!"

_"Bullshit, I'll call ya later yo'!"_

"Reno don-"

"_Later Laney!"_

"Don't call me-!"

He cut her off. Elena slammed the phone down back into its holder. She needed to get out, and unwind.

Quarter of an hour later. A rather stunning looking Elena walked out of her front door. The first thing that came to her mind was shopping, shopping and possibly even more shopping. She needed new clothes; she was wearing one of her best outfits to go shopping for Gods sake. (A tight pair of designer jeans, showing off Elena's perfect figure and a fitted blue shirt showing off even more of her petiteness. **Readers will note that the Author is extremely jealous right now**)

She was at the counter of a very expensive designer shop. She had just picked out a pair of jeans and a matching handbag. She thought she looked nice in them, and deeper down she thought that if Tseng saw her in them jeans, he would a least twice before overworking her.

Oh well, too late now.

She was taking out her credit card when she had a better idea. Why should she pay for the jeans? If she knew someone else who could?

Smiling mischievously she handed over a green credit card. It was only when she walked out of the shop when she realised she could be assassinated later on in the evening, shrugging she went of to Seventh heaven, she could do with a good drink.

* * *

Tseng was stressed, no doubt about it. 

The start of the day had been utter hell. Utter HELL. Having no Elena around had really taken its toll. There was twice as much paperwork, Reno had blown up the drinks macheine, Rude had gotten trapped in the elevator and Rufus had insisted the time was right for him to go on a short break. Just WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!?!

_Okay, calm, think ocean waves._

_Oh fuck ocean waves! Think ocean waves as a way to drown somebody!_

Although, Tseng was quite pleased with himself. He had done what he promised himself he'd do, he was also glad that Elena was out at the time he did it. He couldn't quite face her confrontation just yet. Even if it was a good one. Huh, he doubted it.

A knock was heard from his door. It was quick series of knocks. This person was either seriously angry or in a hurry.

"Enter" Called Tseng.

Reno burst into the room. Looking extremely angry. He stomped his way over to the front of Tseng's desk. Folded his arms and pouted like a child. Tseng wasn't bothered, every time Reno came into his office he looked like that.

"What now Reno? Blown something else up?"

That was the completely wrong thing to say. It was almost like throwing a lighted match at a gas tank.

"What the hell yo'! What the HELL are you on! You fucking went and fired Elena and your asking me if I blew anything else fucking up and you act like there's nothing fucking wrong. Just WHAT have you been SMOKING?!?!"

"...I beg your pardon? I didn't catch that."

_Sometimes, its good to be the boss._

Reno looked as if he was about to charge at him, his hand was twitching, and he was begging to reach his EMR. Tseng knew him well enough. Reno took a deep breath.

"You. Fired. Elena"

_Great, Elena's been bitching about me._

"Incorrect, Elena left of her own accord"

"Bullshit, Elena told me she was fired yo'"

"Incorrect, Elena left of her own accord"

"Why would Elena leave of her OWN accord?"

"Because she believes she is fired, when actually she is not"

"Did ya tell her that yo'"

"…. I plan to"

"Oh for fucks sake yo'…."

With that, Reno stormed out of the office. Taking care to slam the door behind him. Reno was always one for manners.

The phone rang, Tseng picked it up. What the accountant from the bank said into Tseng's ear caused him to drop the phone in utter disbelief.

* * *

**Rather rushed, is it not? Strawberry chocolates for all my reviewers!**


	4. Heart to heart, almost

**Howdy, **

**Legal stuff: **_I have the original game, and a battered up PS1 but I don't actually own Final Fantasy VII, which sounds stupid. I DO NOT OWN SQUARE-ENIX!_

_Written by: _**L**_e_x**h**_e_n

* * *

"Tell me your joking!" 

Elena grinned at the brunette behind the bar. Taking another sip of her pink cocktail Tifa had made for her. (Because Elena desperately wanted to get home in a car after walking around a shopping centre all morning, she requested NOT to have alcohol in the cocktail, but with or without booze it still tasted amazing.)

"Nope, I'm not joking"

"What did he say after you threw a frenzy?"

"Tifa, I did not throw a _frenzy_"

"If one of my staff said that to me, I would classify that as throwing a frenzy"

Tifa grinned back at Elena. She couldn't quite believe that this serious work-crazy Turk had gone and shouted a round of abuse at her own boss, then flunk off a day without apologising. She wondered what made her do it, Tifa thought she adored Tseng.

"Well, your staff would throw a frenzy if you were kept till nearly midnight working for three nights running"

Tifa would have kindly pointed out that it was in the job description for her staff to do exactly that. She was about to until,

"Hey, beautiful darling! What does a _guy_ have to do to get himself an _order_ around here!"

Tifa folded her arms at the rather puny guy with blonde hair who stormed up to the bar. Elena's smile widened. Even though Tifa acted like all the guys were idiots, (which no doubt, most of them _were_) Elena knew that she would be lying if she said she hated _all_ the comments she got from them.

"So?" Tifa asked, returning from serving four pints of beer to the ignorant blonde and refusing his offer of joining him and his mates. She poured herself a small cocktail similar to Elena's and indicated to a small table in a corner of the half filled bar, they walked over to it and plonked themselves down, attracting quite a lot of attention from the puny blonde and his mates (It was plain the these guys rarely got girls, since all they could do is stare). Tifa pointedly ignored them.

"Won't your staff mind?"

"Nah, they can handle it, its actually quite quiet for lunchtime"

"Oh"

"So?" Tifa asked again.

"So…what?"

"You never told me what Tseng did after you shouted at him!"

"Err, well,-"

Elena took a swig of her drink

"-he didn't do nothing, so I ran for it"

"You ran for it?"

"Well, yeah."

Tifa burst into laughter, causing the staring wonders to look over at their table again.

"Just what the hell is so funny?" Elena snapped at Tifa

"Why did you run for it?"

"Oh God, I can't take this"

"But _why?_ If I said something of the sort to Cloud, I'd love to hear what he had to say afterwards"

"He could have killed me!"

"Oh come on! He adores you Laney!"

"Don't call me- He does?"

Tifa smiled to herself. She had been right all along. No matter what, Elena always had this _soft spot_ for Tseng.

"Did he actually say, 'your fired?'"

"Um… No."

"So,"

"_So?_"

"Go home and tell him you'll be back at work tomorrow"

"Your nuts, I'm not going to-"

"-Elena…"

They both looked at each other. Tifa grinning, and Elena pouting.

"…"

"…"

"…Fine! But if I get a mouthful of abuse in reply I'm holding you bloody responsible!"

* * *

"…Stupid idiot, trying to bloody hit off with me, who the hell does he think he bloody is…" 

Half an hour later, and after a heck of a lot of gossiping, Elena had left the bar and arrived at her own house. She was in a towering temper, not only that she was being made to call up her boss and calmly explain that she'd be in for work tomorrow, she had also been provoked by a puny blonde jerk, pronouncing drunkenly to every one in the bar that her and Tifa were the sexiest things alive. His reply was a sharp punch to the jaw, effectively knocking him out. It was then Tifa suggested Elena come back _tomorrow_ to talk.

She was _not_ looking forward to talking to her boss. Knowing him, he would definitely like an explanation to her behaviour that could make her lose it all over again. Just about everything that had something to do with Tseng aggravated her at the moment.

As she got up to her front door, she nearly stood on something. It was two packages wrapped in brown paper on her doorstep. One was small and almost completely shaped like a cube. While the other one was much flatter and more rectangular.

Elena picked them up; the small roof that was above the doorstep had kept them dry. They had to have been hand delivered; they defiantly didn't come in with the post…

She waited until she was inside her home before opening them. Not even bothering to check to see if they were bombs in disguise. (Which, was apparently essential in a Turk's life, but after getting pissed off with checking her junk mail _every day_ and finding nothing that was life threatening, Elena soon forgot this 'golden rule') She opened the smaller one first, and her face broke into a big grin when she saw that it was a small box of her favourite dark strawberry chocolates. Oh, they smelt heavenly! Just like the ones she had in her desk at ShinRa! But… who would know to get her, her favourite chocolates? She mainly kept the fact that she nearly ate a box of those a week to herself.

She then slowly opened the flatter package, feeling like a little girl a Christmas. Carefully opening fold after fold of paper, she had a feeling that this object that was inside was going to be special. She caught a glint of silver, upon seeing that she ripped of the rest of the paper. It was her best silver photograph that she had broken the day before. The silver was polished and the tiny pink and blue jewels around the edge seemed to sparkle in the sunlight coming from her kitchen window. The glass was replaced with new chip free slide. That's when Elena stopped. The photo had been changed.

_Oh. My. God._

She could believe it… She really couldn't believe it.

It was longer a picture of them all at the Turk holiday. It was a picture of two people. They were both unusually smiling, what was even more bloody mind blowing was the fact that these two had their arms around each other!

It was Tseng and Elena.

_Whoa! What the fuck?! When the HELL was THAT taken?_

She stared hard at the picture, she was in her sexy silver evening dress that she was wearing in the previous photo, Tseng was also still in his suit. This had to mean that this was the same evening when they were on holiday. They were standing on a balcony overlooking a beach. It was clear night and many stars could be seen behind them both.

Elena was so stunned by the photo that when she finally managed to prise her eyes away from it, she realised that a small folded note was tucked into the left hand corner of the frame. She unfolded the paper, and read the neat handwriting with her eyes wide.

_Elena,_

_I apologise for keeping you behind at work. It was unfair of me. _

_I would like you to call if you plan to return to work tomorrow, so in other words, no, you are not fired. _

_Regards,_

_Tseng_

Elena couldn't believe it… this, was a letter of apology? From her _boss? _From _Tseng? _

…_And all the presents…_

Suddenly, Elena twigged.

_Oh, the little suck-up!_

Well, _she_ was going to play _his_ little game!

* * *

God, that woman knew how to piss him off. 

It was 5:45pm and the end of the day. Yet Tseng had to stay behind. Not having all Turks present at ShinRa put a strain on the paperwork situation. Meaning that Tseng had to give up his free time and sort out the extra work. Of course _Reno and Rude_ didn't offer to help. Tseng might have had a heart attack if they did. Elena normally offered to help. But now, that was out of the question.

He didn't want Elena to leave because of something he did. That's why he went to all that trouble to get her photograph frame repaired. He might have pushed it to put in a different photo, but maybe he appealed to Elena's softer side by doing that. _Anything_ to get her back to work.

_Are you sure it's just to get her back to work? _

_Yes. That and that only_

_You lair…_

Ignoring his thoughts he turned back to his computer. Having Elena back was going to be at a price. But he had to do what he did on Elena's rent to her house; it was her own fault after all. That's what happened to all the Turks who had enough nerve to blow 400 Gil on clothes (Tseng was astounded at how anyone could do that, that was until Rude had pointed out that she was a female and such things were natural). Maybe she could forgive him later, after all, the rent lasted until the end of the month. He made a mental note to tell her as soon as she returned to work.

_That's if she comes back._

_She will come back, so shut up and let me get on with this bloody paperwork._

The redhead, who this time, walked lazily into Tseng's office, interrupted him. He smiled mischievously.

"Reno? I thought you said you were going"

"I am yo' but your hot secretary of yours asked me to pass on a message"

"Oh really? And that is?"

"That Elena called and she said that she will be coming to work, err, _tonight_ cause she said that you possibly couldn't cope with all that paperwork"

"…"

_Tonight?_

"…Thank you Reno, you may go"

Reno yawned, as if the fact of walking somewhere tired him. He span around on his heel just as he walked out the door.

"Yes Reno?" Asked Tseng, not looking away from his computer screen.

"Elena says you gotta be nice to her tonight yo'"

"…I am always nice to my Turks Reno, now sod off home"

Reno smiled again

"Right-o boss, just make sure you two don't get too carried away tonight!"

Tseng merely sighed as Reno left. He didn't have the patience to deal with him.

Forty-five minuets later. Elena walked into the office in immaculate ShinRa uniform. _Damn…_ she looked stunning…

_Shut it. Don't expect an opened arms welcome._

She waved at him, who waved back.

"Good evening Sir!" She smiled at him and went over to her desk.

_What the hell?_

"Hello Elena."

She grinned as she turned on her computer.

"Did I miss this thing today!" She exclaimed at her computer. Looking at it as if it was her dearest possession.

_Great. Now she's taking the Mick._

"I appreciate you coming in tonight Elena, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow"

"Well, I know how much I'm needed when paperwork is concerned! Besides, how did today go Sir?"

"…The usual"

"And that is…"

Tseng sighed as he launched into a full account of what happened in the day whilst doing paperwork. Elena listened and laughed as she also did her own work. When Tseng had finally finished and silence came across the room, Elena pulled out of her bag the photo frame and placed it on her desk. Tseng pretended not to notice, yet secretly, he was thrilled. The photo he had put in was still in there.

_She liked my present then._

Elena then opened her bottom drawer and took out the large box of chocolates. Placing them on her desk, she continued to type and at the same time, put chocolate after chocolate in her mouth.

"Would you like one of these?" She asked suddenly.

"Why not" He replied, surprising himself.

She walked over to his desk and put a chocolate in his mouth. Tseng could see why Elena ate these by the box load. It was a chocolate lovers dream. Rich and creamy with an overload of strawberry flavour.

" So, what you doing?"

"Paperwork Elena"

"Yes, I can see that…"

She bent forward put her head on his shoulder to have a better look at the computer screen. Tseng said nothing and continued to type. He knew this game that Elena was playing. She was only flirting with him to get a reaction. Yet instead of being annoyed at her, he couldn't help but smile to himself at the fact they were both cheek to cheek.

He could see Elena's brown eyes darting back and forwards as she scanned the screen. Reading what Tseng had only half heartedly typed. His mind wasn't entirely all that focused at the moment to write a proper report on the upcoming mission. When she had finished reading, she stood up straight and folded her arms.

"I don't think that plan is going to work Sir"

_I don't think so either Elena, but I would just __love__ to hear your argument._

"And why is that?" he replied, giving up on what he was writing, he turned his chair to face her.

She grinned

"Beeeecuase…"

She then lapsed into a long explanation of "why-she-though-the-upcoming-plans-for-the-next-mission-wouldn't-work" Tseng certainly heard her, but didn't take in a single word of what she said. He didn't particularly care one-way or the other. He felt ready to snap at Elena's behaviour.

She had finally finished talking, her face a mixture of satisfaction of coming up with what she just said, and eagerness at what Tseng's reply might be.

There was a long silence.

"Well Sir? What do you think?"

Tseng got out of his chair and stood face to face in front of Elena. She smiled at him and unfolded her arms. Tseng made sure to keep his face deadly serious.

"Elena…"

"Yeah?"

He moved forward, and did what he thought he never do.

He kissed her. He couldn't quite believe it. He, the boss of the Turks, was kissing her.

There was a moment's hesitation from Elena, then much to Tseng's surprise, (he was expecting her to pull apart and get a punch in the face) wrapped her arms around him and kissed him right back. They were standing there for a few moments, simply entwined with each other. Both of them feeling like they had just gone to heaven and back. They broke apart.

"You talk too much"


	5. Driving Around

**Warning, this chapter will have a hell of a lot of a little something called FLUFF. Hell yeah, we all love a lil fluff right? (Well, heh, L.A.C)**

**Legal stuff: **_Nope, I don't own Square-Enix… yet; I just have to prepare my army._

_Written By: _**L**_e_x**h**_e_n

* * *

They were both staring at each other. While hers was a stunned look, his was a look of bemusement. 

Tseng called it _the sweet knowing of __**victory**_ inside his head.

Oh, this was fun. He had her stumped now, she was totally blown away at what he had done and she was, dare he say it, helpless to do anything whatsoever. She couldn't deny that he had forced her, she had kissed him right back!

Elena was still staring at him. He snapped his fingers in front of her face; sure, he couldn't say that he didn't _hate_ her staring at him, but at the moment. It was a little bit unnerving.

"Elena? Are you there?"

She almost jumped out of her skin. Tseng grinned, he hadn't smiled like that since, huh, he couldn't remember.

_Hmm, maybe a change is in order._

"You know what?" He suddenly exclaimed, walking over to the wall and pulling out the plug, switching both computers off

"Fuck the paperwork, lets go out somewhere"

He grabbed his jacket of the back of his office chair; he took out his keys out of the pocket and shook them in front of Elena's face.

"Wha… what?" she asked, staring at the car keys.

"You heard me, lets go"

It's been quite a funny thing to watch Elena's expression as she figured out what Tseng had just proposed. Her face split into a wide smile. She also grabbed her jacket and they both walked out the ShinRa building; the evening was clear as night began to fall. Trust the weather to suddenly become perfect. Temperature was good as well, not to hot, not to cold. This amused Tseng, if he was a total sap, he would have called this _the magic of love. _This thought actually caused him to let a chuckle escape his lips. Elena looked at him.

"Err… Sir?" she asked timidly.

"Don't ever call me that" he said seriously.

"Alright… _Sengy_" She replied, smiling.

"Don't call me that either"

They got to his black sports car. Damn, he loved that thing. It was probably the first car that he had actually taken an interest in looking after. It was so shiny and clean, it pointless looking for that bit of mud or bird crap that spoiled the effect of such a sexy car. Tseng was sure he caught Elena checking her reflection in the window before going in. He didn't mind, he didn't mind at all.

He wasn't planning on where to take her so he drove around Midgar for insperation. Elena looked around the interior of the car fiddling with almost every gadget that she could get her hands on.

"Tseng?"

"Yeah?"

"What about… all the work… we still have to do?"

Elena might have gotten a new attitude on life, but she still had that work-a-holic person inside her.

"Remember what I said?"

"Yeah- fuck it"

They both laughed.

"So… _Sengy_"

"Don't call me that _Laney_"

"Where are we going?"

He thought about it. Drumming his hands on the stirring wheel, _where would he take her?_ Fianlly, he got an idea.

"Well, by the way you ate those chocolates practically by the box load, I'd say your hungry"

"Well done Sengy"

Tseng sighed; turning a left corner, he mapped out inside his head the route for his favourite place to eat. Elena would _love it._

"Wait!" she shouted.

Tseng nearly swerved off the road, several honks of angry drivers was his response.

"Christ Elena! What?!"  
"Are we going somewhere special?" she asked innocently, clearly ignoring the fact that Tseng could have killed someone.

"Yes! Why?" he snapped back  
"I can't somewhere nice looking like this!"

"Well… why… not?"

He mentally kicked himself. God forbid that he had _asked_ that question…

"Tseng! I'm in frigging uniform!"

"So?"

"You've got to let me change into something nice!"

"Elena!"

" Please Tseng!" she pleaded

_Oh fuck, no, don't give me that 'I want to look my best for tonight'_ _crap._

"You look beautiful as it is!" he cut in.

_Smooth Tseng, velvety smooth…_

Even though it was dark and Tseng had his eyes on the road. He could feel Elena beaming.

"…"

"Do you have too?" He asked the stuned-but-very-flattered silence.

"Yes! I want to look my best!"

Tseng sighed, and then turned the car around at a roundabout. He headed for Elena's house.

"I love you Tseng"

"…You'd better"

He parked outside her neat house. Elena shot out the car and rushed in. She ran through her front hallway, leaving the door open in her haste. Tseng got out, walked to her house and waited, leaning on the doorframe. Checking his watch even though it was pointless. The restaurant was open until 1 am. That's why he liked the place. He could basically come and eat whenever he fancied.

He could hear bangs and crashes upstairs. He wondered if he should go up himself and see if Elena was okay. But after a debate inside his head, he didn't think it would be a good idea. Twirling his car keys in-between his fingers he walked back outside. He looked up at the bedroom window on the top floor, the light was on and he could faintly make out a shadow moving around like a hamster on the loose behind the dark blue curtains.

_What the hell is that?_

There was something on the pavement in front of him. It looked like a heap of something. He walked over to it, looked at it for a curious second, and then raised an eyebrow.

It was a smashed up alarm clock, a _heavily_ smashed alarm clock. It looked as if it had been dropped -or _thrown _from a great height. The only thing that showed that it was an alarm clock in the first place was the fact that the half defaced thing displayed the time: _06:00_.

"Tseng?"

Tseng nearly fainted as he span around to face Elena

_My God._

"What where you looking at?" she asked curiously.

"Only…" he trailed off, he couldn't think of anything to say.

She was wearing that same silver dress that she had worn on the Turk holiday. But somehow, she looked even more gorgeous then she did on the night she wore it. Oh, how the female race had the ability to _dazzle_ the opposite sex!

"You know what? Never mind…"

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"…You look gorgeous, _and_ you got ready within ten minuets, I didn't think it was possible for a female"

Elena giggled "Enough with the sexist comments"

"Okay, shall we just stick with the first one?"

"Hmmm, we could do that"

* * *

**L**._A_.**_C_**: **I know its short, and my grammer/spelling/everything is all over the place. But I haven't had a good nights sleep in a good 2 weeks. I've been sleeping next to a fricking fan, and having it blowing your hair into your eyes is enough for me to go sleep in the living room which is STONE COLD!.**

**Anyhoo, I just wanted this little side order sorta thing to explain how they got from the office to the resturant. Heh.**


	6. A redheads observation

_L.A.C:_** Holy crap, I'm back.**

**-Ahem- Alas, another short chapter, since I haven't updated in God knows how long, this is to kick my imagination back into high gear, yep, you guessed it, I DON'T ACTUALLY PLAN MY STORIES –holds out hands to catch you while you faint- Sorry if this chapter is boring… Oh, and TO ALL _COLRITH_ OR RETI FANS, I sincerely apologize. **

**Legal Stuff: **_Law abiders do not fear! I do not own Square-Enix Though I do believe more ExT is needed Goddammit!_

* * *

_Merry as life is as merry as sin! _

Another night, another drink, life, sometimes... was too perfect.

Reno had just walked into one of his favourite local bars, the 7th heaven. Not only did this place serve some _knock out_ alcohol, it also had a _very fit bar maid_ to go with it. Not only was she good lookin' with a fine figure, she was also _literally_ kick ass. Reno liked kick ass girls, as there were so few of them… there was about two, the last time he checked…

Ugh, he felt funny, he needed a drink…

"Yo Teef!" He called out, walking to the bar and leaning against it; he was leaning sideways, facing the brunette to whom he was trying to call his attention to. Due to it being near closing time, the bar was almost empty, just what Reno needed.

"What can I get you for Reno?" Tifa called back, she was busy at the till at the back and she kept checking her watch. What was she doing that for?

"Anything babe, just something that could have the ability to knock me out"

_Damn_, he could actually do with knocking himself out tonight, if he hurt himself during the whole knocking out process, he could fob off work and not go in tomorrow. With all this drama crap with his absolute asshole of a boss and a totally pissy Elena, he could do without it all, ta very much.

Still fiddling with the till and checking her watch, Reno noticed that Tifa was beginning to look worried, was that idiot _Strife_ playing up?

"Reno" She checked her watch again "I am not dragging you back to your apartment, its frigging embarrassing"

"Alright yo' forget the hard ass drink for a mo' what's with the timekeep? Chocobo head late home?"

"Actually Reno," Tifa began, closing the till with a snap "_Chocobo head_ is here, he's looking after the kids upstairs, now shut it and order something"

"Whoa, sorry for pressing ya' buttons, didn't know that you were that eager for closin' time yo'"

"If you're that interested…I'm waiting for Ele-"

_Damn!_

"-Someone, to come… that I need to talk to"

_Phew, _Tifa thought _I covered that up, God knows what will happen if Reno found that out-_

"Hold it yo', you and 'Lena are mates?"

_Buggar _

"What's it to you?" Asked Tifa, throwing in odd ingredients and mixing them in a cocktail shaker, perhaps if she fixed him something, it would hopefully paralyse him and _Cloud_ could drag him back to his flat.

"Well, how is she?" he muttered, grinning madly.

Tifa raised an eyebrow, still shaking the crazy concoction she had now made.

"You see her at work don't you? You should know how she is"

"Hmm, _actually_ yo' she ain't _been _at work, could ya tell me why?" he replied, his mad grin getting wider.

_Got ya sweetheart, _He thought evilly, _now give me the gossip before you kill me with that drink…_

"She's been fine… just… uh… under a lot of stress"

"Babe, that ain't nothing new, you chicks are _always_ under stress yo'"

"Well, we have good reason to, you…" Tifa pointed an accusing finger at Reno "…bastards that call yourselves _men_ put us under stress"

"Hey sweetie, be nice, I haven't been putting anyone under stress, that's been my boss's job"

Tifa slammed the cocktail shaker on the bar and folded her arms, that comment was true enough, but she _hated_ to hear it! She could feel one hell of a rant coming on…

"Too _fucking_ right!" She yelled out, making Reno flinch in the process "Just who the _hell _does he think he is? Just what makes him so fucking special? He's playing her like a _game!_"

Reno had to blink several times, could he believe it, or did Tifa just blow, like some sort of female bomb?

_Maaaaan, that was easier than I thought!_

"…Nah-ah babe, I think he's just shy, by the way, I _love _it when ya angry like that yo'"

"Well, if he's _shy_, then he'd better get his fucking act together!"

"Hey, yo' I gotta question for ya'"

"Damn" Muttered Tifa to herself, "What?" she added to Reno who was now looking at her with fascination, what was _his_ problem? Had he never seen a female who had momentarily lost it?

"Do you really mean what ya say… or are you just voicing Elena's feelin's at the mo'?"

Tifa propped her arms on the bar and rested her chin on her hands, she stared at Reno moodily, her rant and angriness clearly over, she didn't know what to do, what could she do? Nothing, that's what, well… she _could_ kick Tseng in the balls, but what good would that do?

She sighed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because… ya' sounded _just_ like her then"

She got up and started walking up and down behind the bar, Reno watched her eagerly, as if he was watching his favourite programme, well, his favourite programme didn't come with an angry barmaid with a kick-ass personality, so this was better in many ways.

"Elena… is… _miserable_, Tseng, is _making_ her miserable, and its pissing me off right down to the core, she's trying to make herself happy, and…ugh!" She thumped her fist on the bar.

Reno imitated her. "What was with the 'ugh'?"

"I'm fucked off! I want to go to that… _asshole's_ office… and… and… kick in some sense into him!"

"Babe, if you were to carry that act of justice out, I wouldn't stop ya yo'"

"But… I can't!"

"Teef, ya gotta let this guy make his own mistakes, hell, _you_ make mistakes, _I _make mistakes, _Chocobo_ _head_ makes mistakes… we all do!"

"Yes… but Laney is unhappy!"

"Then let her be, it'll mean twice as much work for Tseng to win her back yo' and that will be fun to watch!" he added with a grin. Trust Reno to find _happiness_ in his boss's _unpleasantness_.

She got out two glasses, the bar was empty now and it was way past closing time, but Tifa didn't care; it was good to let her 'bad stuff' out that she had been bottling up. Even though she had ranted to a guy who was probably gunna blab it out to every single executive within the entire Shin-Ra building. To think that they used to be against each other and were wanting to kill one another… crazy...

She poured out what was in the cocktail shaker into the two glasses. The labour of her attempt to shut Reno up earlier on turned out to be a fruity smelling yellow colour. Tifa had absolutely no idea what she put in there, but frankly, she couldn't give a toss. All she wanted to do now was to drink this, chuck Reno out (paralysed or not), clean up, watch telly with Cloud (snuggled up of course) and then hopefully go to bed. She could call Elena tomorrow, hopefully whilst Elena was at work…

She clinked her glass with Reno.

"To all men, who are the worlds dominators yo'"

"My ass-"

"You have a very nice as-"

"-To Tseng and Elena, may something wonderful happen"

Reno downed his lemon coloured drink, he didn't care much for the taste, but the rush of alcohol was simply _amazing_. Maybe he could tell Tifa to put this in tranquillisers or something; it was real knock out stuff. He looked out the window, it was well past midnight and it looked like it was time for him to be heading off. Hmm, maybe he'd give his good ol' buddy Rude a call, just to wake him up and piss him off-

"Holy _**SHIT!**_" Reno suddenly yelled out, knocking over the empty glass during the process, it smashed to the floor.

No.

_Hell_ no.

He did not just see that!

"What the hell- Reno! What's wrong?"

He continued to stare out the window, his mouth hanging open, he couldn't believe it.

Tifa extended her arms over the bar and turned him round forcefully by the shoulders to face her.

"What did you just see out there?!"

"It was-!" He turned to face the window again… they weren't there…

"Ah sod it, I'm seeing things, what the hell did ya put in that drink yo'?"

* * *

_L.A.C: _**So one begins to carry on with this rather crazy fic. Try not to kill.**


End file.
